After the apathy
by thecarefulone
Summary: Once you have lost almost all,you fing yourself becoming utious and passive characters become radical and violent.Starky has had his life ruined by a criminal organisation, and now he's got to at least to something,or he will spend his days numb from how it all used to be.
1. Overambition

_I pressed myself up the thin column of concrete so hard I felt the aggregate push into my skin, the pain was good though,it kept me awake and alert In The kept me was comfortable in the shadows,as he was_ in_ almost every situation and my umbreon was an ace at dimmed red flash gave me a slight sense of relief as my espeon appeared._

_**It's time we did this**__**then**__ I thought._

I didnt ever talk to lux,she was psychic and had the habit of responding before I had finished if I was to speak out nuzzled up to me and Bris and teleported us straight into danger.

I was putting my life on the line and literally had no idea what I was doing,apart from the obvious,trying to take down a base of the worlds biggest criminal so large it now had a whole region,Johto, as its head quaters and one so destructive it now held captive or had killed over 500 00 criminals initially pushed for equality,they saw themselves as heroes that gave everyone a democratic right and equal shot at ended up as was a gang that started with the best of us,these were the following.

I quickly scanned the area,two sloppy guards were quickly put asleep by Bris' dark alarm flashing lights and wailing sirens inhibited my senses somewhat.

"Door" I orderd Bris who glided over to the entrance of the... Wait what was this building ? I left my umbreon and sprinted down the small office like space with my espoen to a row of metallic doors which formed a and I began opening the doors,with skilled telekinisis and clumsy hands, respectively.

To my surprise water flooded out of each door,along with a mixture of starved and dead water pokemon.I threw espeon carried on slamming each door open and she finally got to the last door

**thoughts,I can hear many thoughts worrier** (that was how my pokemon had come to adress me.)

**I think there are human prisoners,** I responded.I waded around the water pokemon and looked through the last door,seeing roughly 30 trainers,all dressed in swimming suits and all looking scared and skinny,begin to make their break for freedom.

"Try to find any of your pokemon that have survived and escape,the doors is that way"I gestured to the prisoners.I ran down to check on Bris my umbreon who had been guarding the exit and the prisoners followed,Lux had taken the initiative to teleport

I arrived to see Lux looking both furious and morose,Bris was looking worse for wear and one paw was at a certainly wrong angle.A hitmontop and zangoose lay motionless on damaged showed no mercy to anyone who hurt Bris.

As prisoners escaped with what was left of their teams ,gengars Gengars were the new police force that revolution had installed into Johto . They were feared by most and hated by all,If they did a good act that was basically corruption for immensely powerful espeon began throwing cars,trainers and pokemon backward but she soon grew tired and the enemy approached trainers had escaped into the open. Some had joined the outnumbered them, but noone on our side was in anything close to good shape.A mantine,a mantyke and a pelipper facing a large amount of various flying pokemon and altough were obviously going to fall some they were taking alot down with them,and a walreim was ice beaming from below.

I tore open my bag of potions and slung most down the line the water trainers had taken and those without conscious pokemon set to work healing .I grabbed six and began spraying them on Bris,Lux could do it had much more energy and looked almost happy,but no amount of potions could cure her broken leg.

A venasaur and a usaring charged toward my pokemon,I noticed the trainer behind the attacks and engaged myself in a tag battle.

"Both of you use psychic" Bris the umbreon dug his paws into the dirt and began to concentrate on lifting the usaring with his minds,while lux flicked the heavy venasaur away like it was no problem.I couldn't hear the othrt trainer over the commotion of the large scale batlle which by now had claimed by casaulties and fatalities,both pokemon and trainer.

The usaring began senfing sharp stones our way,in combination with an array of coloured leaves which I knew to be magical leaf.

"Lux, send it back the way it came with another used protect just in case."My two eeveelutions were far more skilled than that Gengars' pokemon and he had soon realised it as he began to fled with his pokemon.

"Go you two,stop him and make him forget"I told them solumnly ,after establishing my inablility to kill this is what I did after I met someone bad,I gave them a new atleast thats how I justified it to myself.

With a speedy use of pursuit my two pokemon had the deed done quickly.

**we're behing their lines now,shall we help our aquatic friends? **Luxsuggested,

**go ahead,let them have it. **I said in a light heated tone not really appropriate for the psychic pokemon leaped graciosly between The gengar police force and i couldnt help feel as surge of pride as our two years of training paid off,however Bris had to limp back to me as the pain was too much.I said thankyou and recalled him to hisblack pokeball.

* * *

****All the gengar trainers were gone in someform or another soon after that.I guided the starved trainers to my forest hideout,and my year of preparwtion paid off as they could all eat and sleep in my forest village that was made to save these people I had saved.

(AN:Thanks for reading,apologies for the explanation coming next chapter,pleae reveiw if you like :))


	2. Fluid

Water flowed and fitted it shapes,water trainers adapted and carried 28 rescued trainers awoke in my forest village long after me,they were recovering and I awkwardly felt the need to make everything as good as I could,like this was some weird party and I was and Lux,my umbreon and espeon were introducing themselves,checking and feeding the water pokemon that were awake,I collected eggs from the locals birds,fruit and nuts.I had enough so I was sure some would go rotten before everyone could eat it all.

I was enjoying spending time alone,knowing that my 3 year solidtude had came to an end.I did prefer company,it would just take some getting used to again.I thought I was alone,until I caught sight oh a green haired trainer hike up to The food stores,where I was.

"Good morning"I said,wait was that what i was meant to say? Was that too awkward? I knew I was going to find this difficult.

"Y-You s-saved us..." The boy stammered

"Yeah..." I was guessing at what to say

"Thanks!" The boy had suddenly picked up some more confidence.

" Do you want food?" I asked aware that his meal last nightwas the first in a while.

"Please." I didnt know what to say,I just him a leaf that held fruit,nuts and boiled social encounter was awkward and I felt a wave of releif when Lux and Bris bounded and hobbled in.

**worrier,you have so many thoughts its hard to construct my own,Calm down. **Lux reassured me,I was all too aware of our relationship where we almost took turns to be the authority figure.**And to think you havent even introduced yourself to this boy.**Lux turned to the boy with green hair and said something telepathically,she could have conversations with more than one person,but she chose not to,I was grateful.

The boy laughed "Starky is it? Yeah, he is shy for a hero"I suddenlu felt uncomfortable being called a boy continued laughing and agreeing with my outgoing espoen until she turn her attention to me** Your guests are awakening ,take them to the lake to see their pokemon,I can bring the food. **

Me and the green haired boy went from tree house to tree house,waking everyone up and pointing to the path down to the village quickly seemed like some sort of summer camp.

" I have a shellos," The boy informed me out of the blue as went went down the dirt caused to to tense up though.I used to have a shellos,and then a was before the followings attack on Olivine,the attack that lost me almost everything.I considered telling the boy I used to have a gastrodon but it died saving my that seemed attention seeking and would make things awkward.

"Thats cool," I said as casually as i could "Theyre great little pokemon,fighters too"

The boy seemed to aprecaite my comments and told me he also had a lotad and a chinchou,but then in a sad tone told me he hadnt seen them yet and didnt know if they'd made it.

Despite the prevous trauma the breakfast at the lake was filled with celibrated being free and being reunited with ,some,of their had started to heal and bellies filled.A psyduck even evolved just because the food gave it the Energy it had trainers swam with their pokemon or thanked me,I was constantly thanked and I didnt really like boy,who was nicknamed Morsel turned out to be exactly one year younger than me,but it was Bris who told us that (He had a translator but was almost always silent) since I didnt know my birthday,it wasnt important.

Lux and Bris set about getting things running properly,they were both good at was good at routines ,roles and remembering while Lux was good with had guards for our village now,but it was almoat invisible,it was so secluded from anyone else and so was who could healed people and pokemon others did other roles such as cleaning and said we should start expanding the village for when more people had half of their work time to I was glad this included me as Bris and Lux came to me so I could spend time with them.

Bris sat by me and watched Lux train due to her leg,which now had a make shift splint and cast.I was working on Lux using psychic instintively Instead of dodging,I threw pebbles as he pushed them away,

T**this is too easy,Ill practise it on some wild Pokemon. **Lux told me,she teleported off,and soon bounded into sight, being chased by 6 shifty.

Bris laughed and I could tell he wanted to join in,as the psychic pokemon was deflecting streams of bullets from every pokemon were strong,stronger than any I had seen face to the following had attacked,my two had always been whole team, my brothers , my friends all who escaped went to Hoenn,but I still had stolen goods,the two eggs that the dragonair that killed my arcanine was trying to get,the eggs that would hatch into eevees.I spent the next year training my two ,the next year researching all I could,Bris joined in with that.I spent the third year training intensely before I decided to take a stand and return to year was spent preparing. But now I was watching Lux easily toy with a herd of shiftry,she was large and powerful,her muscles rippled as she dodged and she was fast and her psychic strenth was the most impressive,as she demonstrated by lifting me and Bris up withs psychic,telling she could hear me while she took on the wild pokemom.


End file.
